


December 21, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're being careless,'' Amos said to Supergirl while she attempted to battle a creature in darkness.





	December 21, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''You're being careless,'' Amos said to Supergirl while she attempted to battle a creature in darkness.

''I'm able to hear everything. Remember?'' Supergirl muttered.

''Right.'' Amos continued to glower as his daughter used heat vision to attack the creature. He heard the beast's shriek before his eyes were wide.

''I heard footsteps,'' Supergirl said to Amos.

THE END


End file.
